Aftermath
by Spideyfan00
Summary: Contuines where the movie left off- full of romance, and action and adventure
1. Default Chapter

Hi- this is my first experience writing a spiderman fiction. PLEASE let me know what you like, what you want to see added etc.  
  
This is based on the ending of the movie - which I hate movies that leave you hanging:) so I had to make up my own idea of what could have happened.  
  
  
  
This story is dedicated to my best friend Peter who is not only my "editor".  
  
But my confidant as well(  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Peter, MJ, and the rest of the characters belong to Stan Lee, and the people affiliated with the movie I'm a fan, and do not own any rights to any thing related to this. Nor am I trying to make money off of this.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Intro ~~~  
  
They say when you love someone you have to let them go.  
  
No one ever said how hard it would be….  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter One~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mary Jane sat on her bed, looking out across the city skyline.  
  
It had been nearly two weeks since she had last seen peter at the cemetery.  
  
With a sigh she closed her eyes and recalled her words to him.  
  
I love you….. And his reply. We will always be friends. Mary Jane felt tears swell up in her eyes.  
  
With a sudden outburst. She flug herself out her chair grabbed her coat and slammed her apartment door.  
  
  
  
Peter stood at his window staring out across at the window that for 12 years had belonged to Mary Jane. He recalled seeing glances of her, getting dressed or brushing her fiery hair. He closed his eyes and pictured her beautiful smile. And instantly felt a lump form in his troth.  
  
How easy it would have been for him to have two Mary Jane the truth, but what kind of danger would she have been facing then.  
  
He loved her too much to risk it. It was his fault that she had been taken by the goblin and nearly lost her life on the bridge. He closed his eyes and all he could see was her falling into the waters below. He shook his head in hopes to rid the image from his mind. No he decided. I did the right thing. I have to protect her.  
  
Even if it means never confessing my love for her.With a deep and heavy sigh, He stood up, and started walking towards the door. With one hand on the doorknob. He turned around and glanced one last time at Mary Janes' empty room. Silently saying goodbye to what might have been.  
  
  
  
Mary Jane was totally lost in her thoughts and was not paying attention to where her walk was taking her. Before she knew it she was at the park, seeing couples laughing and holding hands. And enjoying each other. She felt her eyes feel with tears Oh peter she said to herself, why can't we be together. Her mind was a confused mess of thoughts. Should she leave peter be, should I go after him, and who is this spiderman, and why cant I stop thinking about him.  
  
With a heavy sigh, she thought back to the bridge, all she could think about was peter and how she wanted to be in his arms and have him tell her he loved her.  
  
She kicked at some loose garbage at her feet, and sat down on the nearest bench.  
  
She put her head in her hands and let the tears falls.  
  
  
  
Peter had one special spot her went to when he needed to think, and that was Rosehaven Park. His Uncle Ben had shown it to him shortly after his parent's death and explained to him that this was his spot to get away from it all and really think about everything.  
  
Since then he and Uncle Ben had formed a very close bond and Ben had in fact became his father. Peter found a bench under the old oak that Ben and him and sat as so many times before. He looked across the pond and smiled. He remembered his 10th birthday and Ben buying him a sailboat. They had spent all day here sailing it. He remembered Mary Jane coming over and asking if she could play with the boat too. Since that day peter had been hooked on her.  
  
At the mere thought of Mary Jane peter felt a lump form in his throat. All he ever wanted was for her to tell him she loved him. His wish and came true but he couldn't let her love him. He remembered one of the last things Ben said to him. With great powers come great responsibilities. He knew he had to make sacrifices and love was going to have to one of them. He could not put Mary Jane in danger's way no matter how much he wanted to be with her.  
  
  
  
He got up and decided to start heading home.  
  
No sooner that he had got up and started walking; he saw that all too familiar red hair that he loved so much.  
  
Mary Jane he yelled.  
  
Mary Jane caught her breath. She would know that sweet voice anywhere.  
  
Peter she cried in joy. And ran towards him.  
  
They embraced in a hug.  
  
Slowly and regretfully peter pulled away.  
  
Hey there, I've missed you. How has everything been going?  
  
Oh you know she said. The same old stuff.  
  
That's good. He said.  
  
Hey umm do you want to go somewhere and get dinner.  
  
She beamed. Sure she said what do you have in mind?  
  
For you, anything you want. He replied.  
  
Suddenly and idea popped into her head  
  
Well she said I know of a brand new restaurant that I'd think you'd like.  
  
OK he said lead the way.  
  
She smiled. Yes sir. 


	2. chapter 2

As MJ and Peter walked side by side down the busy streets of new york, it was apparent that both were uncomfortable and unsure what to say. This is crazy MJ suddenly said, Peter we have been friends ever since I was 6 years old. Why are you acting so nervous around me. Because Peter thought all I can think about is how much I love you.How he longed to tell her those words. Instead he sighed. MJ its not you honest, I just have a lot of things going on in my life right now and. Stop it peter mj interuped. No more excuses. I want to know the truth and I want it now. Oh great peter thought what am I going to tell her that she will believe. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. Well MJ its just Harry is my best friend and knowing about you two ..well I'm a little awarkward about it. Puzzled mj looked up at peter. Peter you know its over between us, besides if it really bothered you like you say, I would have to conclude mr parker that its nothing more than a case of jealouly. MJ no peter started. Oh stop it peter, I don't want to talk about it anymore lets just get where we are going and fast it looks like its going to rain.. Suddenly a memory flooded back into Peters mind.. When she kissed him in the rain. their first kiss. God how he wanted to take her into his arms and tell her the truth, but if he did she would be in danger again.But then he thought about it. Who would she be in danger from? The green goblin was gone. Was in possible to be with the woman he loved. Earth to Peter are you there mj;s voice interuped his wandering thoughts. Oh yeah sorry I was just thinking.. Oh really mj said and what thoughts are in that brain of yours peter parker? He smiled down at her Spiders he said... with a huge grin on his face.. 


End file.
